Free plots!
by BarrelRacer13
Summary: The demigods want to help think of NEW plot ideas. ALL PLOT IDEAS ARE FREE TO USE. Annabeth writes a letter giving tips on character making and beginning ideas. There is a character form to help you, and everything is free to use and can be used for any fandom!
1. Annabeth Chase Character Tips

**A lot of people got very mad when I posted my last story on how this fandom has gotten boring. But then there were people who admitted that they agreed, despite being guilty of using some of those overused plots. It was quite interesting to see all the reactions, and I admit I might have been a bit harsh, but who doesn't get grumpy and overly-frustrated sometimes?**

**That's why I made this story. This will give more plot ideas, and each one is FREE to use. It will also give a lot of hints and tips on how to make a successful plot and character, and to make it considered a story (I don't feel like getting those reviews saying 'this isn't a story, im going to report you'). **

**Use these to your advantage! Use these plots and ideas for any fandom!**

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson characters**

Dear Fanfiction writers,

I've noticed a lot of your stories are all based around the same plot, with very similar characters and the same chapters and love-at-first-sight stuff. I hate to be the one to tell you this, but really, it's not realistic or amusing at all. You have to remember, just because we're half god, we're also half human. We don't know everything there is to know about the gods, we can't survive everything, we get hurt, we get mad, we get scared and want to just cry sometimes. We get sick or have days where we really just want to be left alone and sleep all day. We're a lot like normal humans. Really, the only difference between us demigods and you humans is that we have to fight monsters, go on quests to fill the gods needs and satisfy them, and we see things that you can't. That doesn't mean that we're invincible and can do everything.

So, to try to help you writers with this problem, I've made a list of different tips all organized by category.

Making a main and minor character

Number 1. Think about the people in your school, your neighborhood, and the people you've seen around in other places. None of them are flawless. No demigod is perfectly flawless. When you make your character, try to think of a fatal flaw that will interfere with the demigod's life. Like Percy, for example. His flaw is he's willing to risk everything for his friends. He had to fight against some demigods he thought were his friends. See the tie there? His flaw got in the way and made it harder.

Number 2. Avoid cliché at all times. I notice a lot of people seem to copy what happened to Percy. Killing the monster during their first fight, Grover being the one to find them, being totally cool with being a demigod (which by the way, the only one who was ever excited about that was Nico, and now he hates everything about his life), and then always living in an apartment in New York city, being friends with other demigods without knowing (for whatever reason, the friend is normally an Apollo kid o.O ), and it's always at school when they're attacked. The only reason Percy defeated his first monster was because he was acting out of fear and the shock of losing his mother. He had no idea what he was doing, and he probably would've been better off just running into the camp, but you can't stop a seaweed brain. Also, there are a lot more satyrs than just Grover. People (other than Nico) are never really happy with such a huge change. Learning that they were lied to their whole life is hard. There are 50 states to choose from, and lots more places than just school.

Number 3. Is there really such thing as love at first sight? In a lot of the stories, it all moves so fast. They like each other very obviously, and normally it's the girl who gets hurt and passes out, and then the boy catches her, kisses her, and finds a way to help her. Seriously, guys. It's just not right. And why doesn't the boy get hurt sometimes? Anyway, take it slow. Don't make your story a soap opera. Me and Percy didn't rush at all. And since when are the boys making the first move without being nervous, sweaty, and messing something up?

Number 4. Choosing the godly parent might be the hardest step. A lot of people just go with the Big Three or Apollo. Why everyone loves Apollo so much is far beyond me, because there are lots of other gods. Just because they might not be the most powerful god in the world (Hermes, for example) doesn't mean their boring. Hermes isn't very powerful at first glance, and he can't control an element really. But he's one of the most important gods. Minor gods too, they can be parents. And try to remember the madden goddesses, like Artemis and Hestia. They shouldn't have kids, but if you must, think of a really good backstory to how it came to be.

Number 5. Mary sues get so much hate, but everyone seems to make their character a mary sue. To avoid making on, think of the flaws first, and then what they're good at. Make the flaws reasonable, something that would affect them even as a mortal. Try not to explain everything they wear and the process of getting dressed. We don't need to know what brand clothing they have. Also, you don't need them to be an orphan all the time. Or abused all the times. Give them a nice family sometimes. Don't make your character cool with everything and totally at ease. Make them scared, get them a little beat up and bloody, and make them have emotions like a normal human. Think about how you would be in the character's situation.

This is all I have time for right now, but to help you get started on making a good character for your story, I'll leave you a form to sort everything out in. It's free to use! I have the other demigods (and maybe a few gods) thinking of some story plots to help you with that too.

Just Trying to Help, Annabeth

PS. Here's the form!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Greek or Roman:

Godly Parent:

Fatal Flaw:

Birthday:

Looks:

Personality:

Flaws/Weaknesses:

Strengths:

History:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Other:


	2. Percy Jackson

**From this point on, pretty much all the chapters will be different plot ideas. **

Dear Fanfiction Writers,

I'm only writing this because Annabeth has a knife to my throat and forcing me to do this. Consider yourselves lucky that she's the only girl who can hold a knife to my throat with me drowning her.

I notice a lot of you like to make me have siblings. But why are all my siblings 'long lost sisters'? I don't think my mom would give up a baby…and they're always full-blood sisters! Try to make it so I maybe have a few half-brothers…

But they don't have to be as famous as I am. Maybe give them a story where they're on a cruise ship somewhere on the other side of the world, and then…a tropical storm hits! The boat sinks and most people don't make it to land, the main character gets knocked out and wakes up being washed up on the shores of Camp Half-Blood. They're still all disoriented and weak, so other demigods bring them to the infirmary and once she/he is healthy again, they're introduced to the demigod life and then get a quest to….I dunno, maybe Hermes goes on strike or something and the demigod and two friends –they don't need to fall in love- have to go find him and convince him to come off strike or something…

Very Confused and Still With A Knife At My Throat,

Percy Jackson


	3. Nico di Angelo

Dear fanfiction writers,

I'm not gay. I'm not happy. I'm not suddenly going to fall in love with Thalia and forgive the hunters for taking my sister away from me. I'm forever alone, just face it. I do not want to be paired with all your characters, no matter of what gender, or anything. And even if I did happen to like someone, I'm not going to "fall in love at first sight". In case you haven't noticed, I'm the outcast of camp, unsocial, and not very open to anyone. It took me about a year to trust Percy again.

I don't want to get skewered in my sleep tonight, so I might as well do as Annabeth says….

A plot idea…um…..

….

Okay, so maybe Hermes gets a really bad cough. And it's Hermes who gets it, because he's one of the most important gods, because he's messenger and if mail can't get around, chaos starts. So he has a cough….and the cough can kill a god! And if the god dies, then so does the god's children. So Travis and Conner set out to find a cure along with someone else –whoever you want. Doesn't matter…- and they have to basically race against the clock to find a cure before Hermes dies. And you chose the ending…

Forever Alone,

Nico


	4. Hermes

Dear Mortals,

Where is the love for me? I deliver all these messages, do all this important stuff, give you internet, and then you just ignore how hard I work and not make any stories about me? As in, just me. No me and Apollo, no me and Percy. None of that.

So, for a story plot that involves the Olympians. Well, you know how we're not allowed to leave Olympus for a while because of Hera's stupidity. Write a story about that! We honestly have the strangest ways of amusing ourselves when we're cooped up like that. Bonfires, pranks, throwing rocks at each other, sparring sometimes too. I normally like to mess with Ares for a while, because it's funny when he gets mad….Playing mind tricks on him is way too much fun. And then swordplay with him is fun too. He relays on brute strength. But I'm small, agile, and light on my feet, so I win 99.8 percent of the time.

I guarantee you'll have more luck and more fun writing about what we do when we can't leave….I'll make a list! ((one of the things I do when I'm stuck in one place for too long.))

Zeus: he tends to…..be bossy, grumpy, boring. Very Zeus like.

Hera: Well, we all hate her right now and she sorta ran away for a while, so she's not important.

Athena: Reading all the time, but sometimes practicing her skills with a spear.

Artemis: Sadly, she likes using moving targets for her aiming practice. And I move around more than anyone. =( Lots of painful arrows in weird places.

Apollo: Writes poetry….best to avoid him, unless you want your ears to bleed.

Demeter: UGH, don't get me started! "Cereal this, cereal that, Hermes get me my cereal!" I swear, she never stops…

Persephone: She just sorta plays with the flowers…acts all lonely sometimes. Then gets annoyed at people and throws pomegranates at them.

Hades: Well, he's Hades. He stays in the Underworld, I think…

Aphrodite: She trys to give everyone a makeover. And by everyone, I mean everyone.

Ares: gets his butt kicked by me! =D

Dionysus: Complains and tries to sneak in some wine…sometimes I help him get some and we have some wine together.

Hephaestus: As always, stalks Ares and Aphrodite, or try's to get Aphrodite to like him. Then he'll come share some wine with me and Mr. D

Hmmm….who else is there? Well, I'll just skip to me because the others aren't nearly as important.

I prank everyone, steal, pick locks, mess with people's heads….OH! Sometimes me and Athena have mind-battles. We just use riddles and mind tricks to see can confuse the other one faster.

The very unloved and overworked Messenger of the Gods,

Hermes


End file.
